Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a packaging structure and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power module packaging structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
In the power conversion area, power electronic devices serve as important parts to convert electric power efficiently. Hence, power electronic devices have been widely applied to electric power, electronics, electric motors, and energy industries. Enhancing the competitiveness of the above industries, stability, reliability, and energy conversion efficiency of the power electronics devices have always been goals that the industries are eager to pursue.
Furthermore, core components of the power electronic devices are power semiconductors. Thus, performances of the power semiconductors directly determine the stability, reliability, and energy conversion efficiency of the power electronic devices. To design a more reliable, safer, and high-performance power electronic device, the power semiconductor needs to be characterized by low voltage stress, low power loss, etc., correspondingly.
However, the current power semiconductors are often affected by parasitic inductances to generate higher voltage spikes in the power semiconductors, thus seriously impacting on performances of the power semiconductors and even the overall power electronic devices.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to solve the above-mentioned problems by providing a power module packaging structure and a method for manufacturing the same, which is also an objective that the industry is eager to achieve.